


《全垒打》O锤A基·一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Omega锤，O攻，器材室，Alpha受【不喜误看！放过我orz





	《全垒打》O锤A基·一发完

“快去冲个澡，Thor！”Fandral摘下头盔，抱着橄榄球跑了过来，斜着身子挂在好友健壮的肩膀上，“那群alpha就快训练完了，我听到他们在谈论你的肌肉。”

“这没什么，”Thor好脾气地拿着毛巾，他外表比alpha还要魁梧英俊，却因为家族基因而分化成了omega，因此总被风言风语围绕，“laufeyson教练今天不在么？”

“那你得去游泳部找他了，”fabdral坏笑起来，撞了撞好友的胳膊，“怎么，你喜欢那样的alpha？”

“唔……”Thor有些脸红，他其实挺受女alpha们欢迎的，但偏偏暗恋着游泳教练，那个刻薄漂亮的黑发男人，“你知道……姑娘们心思挺难猜的。”

“还有谁的心思会比Loki更难猜？”fandral大呼小叫着跑远了，beta不该承受这样酸臭味，“祝你好运吧，哥们儿！”

“又是你？”Loki趴在池边摘下泳镜，他对自己的身材十分满意，但就是不想在这个金发omega面前上岸，“器材室的门一周坏了6次。”

瞧瞧这大个子，Loki托着腮抬头打量Thor，这个角度让金发omega的胸肌显得更加健硕，宽肩窄腰的比例也十分诱人……

“是的，教练。”Thor红着脸，他的小心思早就被看穿了，谁没事会去找别的学院教练帮忙呢，“我……我在器材室等你。”

“我姐姐的屏保就是Thor·odinson的裸龘照呢，”alpha身边的水面下冒出了颗吐着泡泡的脑袋，随即被对方幽绿的目光盯得一缩，“呃，只是上半身，教练。”

“再多游20圈，”Loki不置可否地上了岸，踩下一串湿漉漉的脚印，“训练结束，我有个约会。”

Thor背着运动包靠墙等了许久，直到他以为Loki不会来了，alpha才穿着便服慢悠悠地走近，将钥匙扔到了体育生的手里。

“用完就放我办公桌上吧，”alpha懒散地转身挥了挥手，“先走了，可没人付我加班费。”

“Lo……Loki！”Thor结结巴巴地叫住他，像宣誓什么一，深吸一口气后，睁着湛蓝的眼睛对他说。

“我喜欢你。”

“不是学生对教练的喜欢，我们……可以从约会开始吗？”

Loki有些意外，摸着下巴一声不吭地上下打量着Thor。

平时在球场上所向披靡的omega紧张极了，他主动对一个年长的alpha表了白，对方还是校内最迷人的教练……

“不行。”

Loki慢悠悠地逗他，这小子连续送了三个月的咖啡，却连被他叫一声名字都会脸红。

Thor愣了愣，随即垂着狗狗眼低下了头。

果然……

“还是直接全垒打吧，Thor。”

什么？！体育生被推搡着掳进器材室时，还在难以置信地发懵。Loki在吻他，并不算宽阔的臂膀窝在omega的怀里，像翘起尾巴尖的黑猫，轻笑着把鼻尖埋进Thor的胡须里蹭来蹭去。

“有个问题我们得达成一致，小处男。”Loki单手解开皮带的姿势性感极了，Thor浑身发热地抓着墙壁，几乎能听见自己吞咽口水的声音，“我只当Bottom，同意吗？”

“可…可是，”Thor被alpha的信息素熏得晕晕乎乎，昏暗狭窄的器材室似乎本就该用来干这些见不得人的事，“我是个omega……”

“这可不怪我，宝贝。”Loki揉捏着Thor的裆部，让他的注意力都凝聚到了这儿，正又紧张又兴奋地吸气，“难道你不想对我……嗯？”

alpha引诱着体育生摸进自己的上衣，常年游泳训练出的流畅肌理让Thor脑中轰然一声。

“我…我想，Loki。”

哪怕他们现在要一起跳下悬崖，Thor都不会松手。

Loki拖长语调笑了起来，揉着Thor的耳廓吻他，体育生被他的信息素勾得莽撞冲动，直接把alpha抱起来摁在了墙上。

“你是我的男朋友了，对吗？”Thor哑着嗓子问他，“我是认真的，Loki……”

“唔，当然……”Loki埋在Thor饱满结实的胸肌里嗅了嗅，这omega的信息素居然比他还要阳刚强势，“否则你可以把我告到保护协会、唔！”

“哐！”

“抱歉，Loki！”能在球场上把人撞飞的大个子红着脸道歉，他们一起摔在了体操垫上，“我有些腿软，因为你的信息素……”

啊，Loki揉了揉磕痛的膝盖，这家伙还挺可爱。

“你的大家伙可一点都不软。”风流的教练咬着体育生的鼻尖，轻哼着给自己扩张，“呆着干什么？”

Thor眼见着alpha精瘦的大腿夹住了自己的腰，撑着他的胸口慢慢坐了下来。

好软、好热……

omega处男粗喘着瞪大眼睛，整个人生观都遭受到了猛烈冲击。

“哈啊、操！你……唔嗯、嗯！”Loki尖叫着被第三次摁进体操垫时，Thor正眼眶泛红地把他的腿扛到肩上。

“我很抱歉、Loki，唔……”魁梧的体育生轻而易举地捅到最深，把alpha的肠道都肏成了阴茎的形状，“你的信息素，该死……我软不下去……”

“慢点、嗯！哈啊、啊！”Loki几乎把Thor的运动衫拽到变形，那上面已经被他射满了精液，连体操垫上也一片狼藉，“Fuck、哈唔！”

alpha不老实的手捏住了体育生在他两腿间耸动的臀部，omega敏感地向前窜了窜，结果顶得更深了，让两人都发出了不可抑制的呻吟。

“里面有人吗？”室外的黄昏已经暗下来了，一束手电筒的光柱照进门缝，是巡逻的保安，“这门怎么没锁……”

“是……是我，游泳部教练！”Loki吓得夹紧了屁股，于是意志力不坚定的omega又往他身体里顶了顶，“Thor！你他妈别动……”

“我忍不住，Loki……”体育生委屈极了，趴在年长alpha的怀里哼哼，“你总是夹我，帮帮我……”

“然后你爽完了就像摊烂泥一样让我送你回家？”保安走后，alpha毫不绅士地踹了他一脚，“omega都这样，你想得美。”

Thor没吭声，赌气般把Loki抱到了身上，让alpha的着力点只有背后摇晃的储物架。

“嘶，你弄痛我了babe……”Loki被顶得哀叫了一声，终于好声好气地揉着omega在自己怀里乱拱的金色脑袋，“轻、唔…轻点，你这小混蛋……”

alpha顺着体育生顶弄的角度摆动腰杆，把两人泥泞的交合处弄得咕啾作响，Thor的阴茎粗长持久，却又不会硬得让Loki太难受，顶端不断冒出的前液也把他的肠道润滑了不少。

“要申请保护协会的是我，嗯……”Loki爽得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，Thor不会像alpha那样一陷入情热就粗暴莽撞，omega健壮的胳膊紧搂着他，嗓音低沉性感地在alpha耳边喘息。

汗水和喘息将狭窄的器材室填满，体操垫发出了不堪重负地咯吱声，Thor不记得自己射了几次，Loki总是能咬紧他，强韧矫健的肌理紧紧包裹着他。

“标记我吧，Loki。”他撩开自己的金发，像所有被冲昏头脑的omega那样，“我真的……很喜欢你。”

“看来最心急的人不是我，babe。”Loki愣了愣，随即笑得露出了尖尖的犬齿，“你可真是个胆大包天的omega。”

他得赶紧去挑一款婚戒了，alpha不能连求婚都被抢先。

“我还是想和你约会，Loki。”Thor终于消磨了旺盛的精力，摸着alpha被自己射到鼓起的小腹，歉意得冲教练笑了笑，“我们连牵手都没有……”

“别撒娇，小混蛋。”谁能拒绝这样蓝汪汪的眼神呢，Loki大开着双腿让Thor细心地清理自己，完全没有一个alpha事后的自觉，“你才刚刚度过试用期。”

“嗯？”Thor受伤地凑近他，“原来我险些被始乱终弃？”

“……烦人的omega。”Loki噎了噎，屈起指节敲了敲小男朋友的额头，“明天你还有力气训练吗？”

“我不知道，Loki。”Thor心虚地把狼藉的体操垫翻了个面，自己盘腿坐在地上仰头看着alpha，一副被蹂躏过的可怜眼神，“拉我一把，我……还是腿软。”

扶着腰艰难套上长裤的Loki扭过头，哀怨地看了一眼足有他两倍魁梧的体育生。

“所以你成功了？老天！”Fandral大呼小叫的嘴被Thor捂住了，“恭喜你脱离处男身……”

“其实也不算……”Thor嘟囔着挠了挠后脑勺，又自顾自地红起了脸，看得fandral啧啧着后退两步。

“毕业就结婚绝对不是个好主意，”fandral继续掰着手指分析，“你居然这么轻易就让Loki标记了你，但愿你们有戴套……”

“不戴也没事。”完全不在同频道的Thor无辜地嘀咕了一句，在fandral眼里就是个被年长alpha迷惑住的可怜omega。

“你会怀孕的！”自诩为情感专家的fandral痛心疾首，“然后你的运动员生涯就完蛋了！”

“我倒挺想要一个孩子。”可惜Loki不能生，Thor大口灌着运动饮料，继续走神。

“你没救了，哥们儿。”fandral哀叹着摇头，那个混帐alpha的跑车出现在林荫道上，于是Thor兴冲冲地把橄榄球塞给他跑远了。

“我家附近开了个新餐厅，babe。”Loki戴着墨镜勾唇，帅得能让任何omega腿软，但Thor已经能够招架住了，“今天也要当个准时回家的乖孩子么？”

“我想去你家过夜，Loki。”Thor诚实地回答，并露出了一个温柔无害的微笑。

“矜持点，”Loki干咳一声，不自在地夹紧了双腿，“不要动不动就跑到alpha家里过夜。”

“可你是我的未婚夫啊，Loki。”Thor无辜地眨了眨蓝眼睛，凑近alpha的耳边吹气，“要是你来我家过夜，就没力气回去了。”

“闭嘴吧，小混球。”Loki咬牙切齿地捏紧了方向盘，他得和橄榄球部的同事谈谈了，Thor根本不需要那么多的体能训练！

阳光俊美的omega冲恋人笑了笑，一副完全没想着把alpha吃干抹尽的天真模样。


End file.
